


The flowers that are seen from time to time

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, I want to tag ‘heartbreaking’ but i’m not that good so, M/M, hanahaki disease!au, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Younghyun felt better every time he saw the flower petals coming out from his throat. Until one day he couldn’t see any.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Kang Younghyun

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my parkianists group chat, now i’m coming up with angst:( i love you guys:(

He looked at the flowers.

Younghyun didn’t know what to think. All in his mind was _Jae, Jae, Jae, Jae, Jae._

His handsome face. His bright smile. His cute habits. His gentle look. _Everything, everything, everything._

It reminded him that he loved Jae.

He hated that he loved him.

He shouldn’t have loved Jae. He should have been his rival, he should have been hating him.

And yet, he was here, too desperately in love with Jae it caused him a disease.

_He should feel regretted._

He watched as the daffodils petals fell down into the sink.

_But he didn’t._

Younghyun got up on his knees and took a look at himself in the mirror.

He didn’t look fine. He looked terrible. He wondered how Jae would response if he saw him.

He shrugged himself off. He shouldn’t think about him anymore. He shouldn’t care about him anymore.

He smiled at himself.

The petals were mixed up with blood. His blood.

He felt relieved. He knew that he would die soon. He knew that Jae would never fall in love with him. He knew that at the end, his death would mean nothing to him.

_The sooner he die, the less he suffer._


	2. Kang Younghyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is just to tell you more about them... I guess? I don't even know huhu what did I even write :((( Anyway, I hope you guys could enjoy it~

Park Jaehyung and Kang Younghyun had been known as enemies for years.

Every day, they would be bickering around, try to insult each other or just simply glare at each other non-stop. No one knew how they ended up hating each other. Some claimed that was because they were too similar: both were two of the best singers under JYP, both mastered in being an instrumentalist, both composed beautiful songs and both were crazily talented. Others said that was how they were meant to be: they were destined to be rivals. 

But no one knew the actual reason why they started to hate each other at the beginning.

Neither did they.

Sometimes Younghyun wondered, too. Sometimes he thought, maybe Jae wasn't that bad. Sometimes he wanted to stop their hatred toward each other.

Because after all, Jae couldn’t be so bad. He was handsome. He was kind. He was not that much of an asshole some people thought he was. He--

He stopped himself right there.

_No._

That was not how they were. That was not their dynamic. He wasn’t supposed to be like that. He was supposed to hate him.

_**He was supposed to hate him.** _

=====

It took Younghyun just two days to realize that Jaehyung hated him, but more than five years being around him to acknowledge that he was in love.

He wasn’t quite sure how did he realize that he was in love with him since they were always defying, but before he could know, his heart was beating fast every time Jaehyung got close to him, his mind went blank every time Jaehyung looked at him in the eyes and he just couldn’t think straight whenever the elder smile.

He knew he shouldn’t feel like that. He knew he shouldn’t have loved him.

He knew that Jaehyung would never, ever love him back.

Still, he couldn’t help but fall for him.

=====

When exactly did he start to fall in love?

Younghyun couldn’t remember.

Maybe it was when they first met. Jaehyung looked like the Sun with his bright smile, his shining eyes and his fluffy blonde hair. He was full of energy and full of life, smiling at everyone and said hello to all of them. Even though it was his first day, he made all the artists and workers think that he was their long-term friend who was witty and smart and so, so perfect. 

He didn’t just look like the Sun. Jaehyung was the Sun.

‘Hey,” Was how he greeted him, grinning playfully as if they had known each other for years. “I'm Jae.”

The unfamiliarly familiar feeling hit him hard. Maybe if he reacted faster, they could have been friends. Maybe if he said Hi sooner, he wouldn’t fall in love.

Or it could be the first time he was affected by hate comments. When all his negative thoughts busted out all at once and he couldn’t control his emotions. When he had to escape to his studio and quietly sobbed, mumbled all the hatred he received from online people. He didn’t know if Jaehyung walked past his studio by accident or on purpose, didn’t know if he accidentally heard his sobbing and saw his tears, but he knew that he gave him tissues and hugged him tightly, softly whispered into his ears and calmed him down. He could still hear his soothing voice, whispering little “It's okay”, “I'm here with you”, “You're gonna be fine” while gently caressed him.

Even though they were rivals, Jaehyung, still, was too kind.

Out of all those times, he couldn’t tell when did he fall in love. He couldn’t stop recounting every moment he had with Jaehyung. Although most of them were just they arguing, he couldn’t help but cherish all of them.

_You are hopeless, Kang._

He knew full well that this feeling wouldn’t end well. He knew more than certain that he would never get a response from Jaehyung. 

And yet.

=====

He could remember the first day those flowers came out of his throat. Perhaps too clearly for his own good.

He could remember himself sitting on the chair inside his studio, working on another song that he was then going to perform for his comeback. He knew that Jaehyung would make a comeback before he did, and the fact that his new song would be another masterpiece annoy him--or maybe not.

His manager, Park Sungjin, was standing there all the time and watching him singing the chorus, again and again, only spoke up when Younghyun stopped himself for a glass of water.

“Younghyun,” Sungjin’s voice sounded so different. His manager had never called him Younghyun. “Are you okay?”

He looked up at him. Younghyun had never seen him being so worried before. He wondered how did he look to make him so worried.

“I'm good, of course,” He sighed, “Why did you ask?”

“You look like you're going to break anytime,” He replied, this time sounded even more concerned, “I mean, _for real_.”

He wondered if it was because of Jaehyung. He wondered if the reason why he got so weak was because he was utterly in love with him. He wondered if he had noticed. _He probably hadn’t._

“I'm fine. Don't worry about me, hyung.”

He knew he didn’t sound like he was fine. He knew that his voice wasn’t as steady and ‘healthy’. He knew that he _did_ sound like he was going to break. He knew that Sungjin would recognize the changes in his voice.

He pretended like he didn’t know.

Sungjin looked unconvinced, but he didn’t say anything as he looked around, from his face to the lyrics he was writing, and sighed.

“If you say so.”

As he left, Younghyun took a look at the lyrics he had just wrote while thinking about Jaehyung. Recently, his songs are different. No more _Dance Dance_ , no more _Freely_ , no more _Time of our Life_ , now all he wrote was _All Alone_ , _When you love someone_ and most recent, _I Need Somebody_. He had been less energetic recently. He knew the reason. He knew that was because of his feeling toward Jaehyung. 

He didn’t know that Jaehyung affected him that much. He didn’t dare to learn.

He stopped himself right there, this time accidentally.

Younghyun coughed, hard. 

The petals, _the petals_ , fell out of his throat and lied quietly on the paper.

 _Daffodils_.

_Unrequited love._

_“The sun only shines when I'm with you.”_

He let out a quiet laugh, picked up the petals and felt himself tearing up.

_You are totally hopeless, Kang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts~~

**Author's Note:**

> go shout at me on twt @kanghyun1912


End file.
